


Gab3's Homestuck Renaissance Discord Server Valentine Gifts

by ScrapyardGizmo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Doomed Timelines, Drabble Collection, Gift Work, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapyardGizmo/pseuds/ScrapyardGizmo
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Has 4 stories, first one being good ol meowrails that then follows into the second chapter which is flushed neprezi, a third which is some (humanstuck) witchy rosemary shenanigans, and a fourth with doomed pale vrisnep.Enjoy, sabrina!





	1. Meowrails in A Drone CAT-astrophe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Equius recieves some rather harrowing messages from his dear moirail, he travels out to help his feline diamond!

When you receive messages from your moirail, the obvious emotions that pop up are pale love and happiness. This time, it only brought a heavy sense of anxiety and dread as only two bone chilling, quirkless messages were sent.

AC: please help  
AC: dying

Needless to say, Equius hurried as fast as he could. Normally the trip to Nepeta's hive took around a night to make, but being propelled by fear made the trip a scant few hours. Just as he entered the forest, Pounce de Leon landed right in front of him, yowling incessantly before dashing off. Equius followed her, hoping and praying with every cell in his musclebound body that Nepeta was okay, that she would live at least long enough for him to arrive. Skidding into her cave right after Pounce, he saw many beaten and broken imperial drones scattered about the place, wires ripped from chassis and jet black oil mixing with olive dripping down the walls. Pounce hurried him to her respite block and what he saw nearly made him faint on the spot. Nepeta, bleeding from multiple horrific scars, curled in on herself, while the corpse of a different blueblood lay next to her. Even through all of the adrenaline and fear coursing through him and sending his mind into overdrive, Equius couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride for his tough-as-nails moirail for taking down a troll several castes higher than her as he hurried next to her, the bloodied olive lifting her head weakly to look at him.

"Eq...Equius..." Was all she managed before she slumped down again. Quickly, but with the gentleness of a feather, he lifted his fingers to her pulse and let out a sigh close to tears when he felt her pusher still weakly pumping.

There was no time to waste as Pounce insistently headbutted Equius, mediculler kit hanging from her mouth. With shaking, sweaty hands he went to work patching up his moirail as carefully as possible. While wounds and injuries were far from the worst he's ever had to deal with, seeing so many on his poor moirail made him want to hurl, but he kept strong cleaning, stitching, and bandaging. While it only took a couple of minutes, it felt like sweeps before the blueblood finished, holding his diamond in his arms.

"Please...please wake, Nepeta...!" Tears fell from his eyes, landing on her ruined clothes while Pounce whimpered and pawed at Nepeta's form until finally,  _finally,_ her eyes cracked open, a weak smile gracing her face.

"I swear, you're far too strong fur your own good Equihiss..." She said, chuckling weakly. "Even your tears hurt, hehehe..."

He and Pounce let out a  _strong_ sigh of relief, the lusus practically fainting.

"Nepeta, I  _command_ you to never scare me like that again." Equius said with relief and pale affection lacing every syllable while holding her closer, softly shooshpapping each other.

"No purromises...speaking of, I need you to do something for me. Before my nine lives are up..." Nepeta said as she slowly sat up, holding the living blueblood's hand as she looked over at the dead one. "Equius, that troll, he had connections. I beat him at a FLARP session hair and square but...he came alongside those drones and tried to kill me. I'm furever grateful that you came when you did and saved me, but I still feel so weak. I know I'm not long for th-"

"Nepeta, silence. This kind of talk is foolish. We will simply get you to a mediculler, they will see that you are alright, and you will live. In fact, just to make it seem plausible, we will act as though we were sparring. Here," Equius stood up in front of her, arms spread. "Slash me."

" _What?!_ Equius, no! Listen, just-"

"Nepeta, now is not the time to dally. Slash me."

"Equius I'm not going to slash you!" Nepeta cried, standing up to face him properly even if he still towered over her.

"Nepeta, you  _will_ slash me."

"No!"

"Yes."

" _No!_ "

"Yes."

" _NO!_ "

"Yes!"

" _NOOOOOO!_ Owwww...!" The oliveblood then crouched down, holding her stomach as pain overtook her once more while Equius took a knee next to her. "Listen. This pain is unbearable and it might just kill me. Please,  _please_ , do this one thing fur me?"

"....darn it Nepeta, how dare you exploit my weakness for your kitty eyes. Fine, what do you need?"

"I want to visit Terezi. I've...I've been flushed fur her since...I can't even remember how long. But, befur I die...I want want to tell her. It was unbearable with Karkitty, it's unbearable with her, and I'm not going to standby and let this oppurrtunity pass! Not in my final hours." Coughing before taking a shaking breath, she looked up at him with determination in her eyes. "Please, Equihiss."

He smiled at her warmly, papping her face gently. "Of course, Nepeta. Let us make haste."

With Pounce's bowl refilled and affections given, Equius hefted Nepeta onto his shoulders and made haste to the forest where the teal's hive resided. Hopefully, if he was quick enough, they would make it just in time before the sun rose...

 

_**To be continued in...** _

**_RED EYES and RED CONFESSIONS!_**  


	2. Neprezi in Red Eyes and Red Confessions!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, Equius just barely saved his dear moirail, but with her in such bad shape and fearing she may drop dead at any moment, Nepeta finally confesses her flush feelings for a certain Teal Dragoness...

The smell of an unnaturally sweaty blueberry horse accosted Terezi's nose far before the faint smell of bloody green apple did. Equius and Nepeta were in her forest, but she didn't know why. She hasn't invited them, and if they planned to visit, at least one of them would've said something. Vriska had mentioned seeing Equius leaving his hive in such a hurry that his door had flown several miles from it's hinges.

Wait. Equius rushing from his hive in a hurry...a bloody green apple scent... _oh no._

The smell had grown stronger and Terezi scurried to her window, licking at the air to reveal the two in question at the bottom of her tree.

"Pyrope! Nepeta requires something of you! She needs to tell you something before she dies even though it's highly unlikely she will! I was also seeking to request that you talk some sense into her!" He yells up to Terezi before collapsing in a heap, breathing heavily and probably wet as the ocean. Regardless, Nepeta weakly struck her moirail's back repeatedly despite the gross sogginess. 

"I  _am_  dying Equihiss! I can feel it!" As to demonstrate this point, she bends over slightly, coughing and hacking. She does look worse for wear, if the many bandages and torn clothes are any indication.

"Well then stop dying and get up here!" Terezi calls down as Nepeta gets up off of the blueblood and makes her way over to the lift, waiting for Equius as he stands up weakly.

"You go. I will simply call for a drone taxi service, don't worry." Equius tells her before turning around and walking away, palmhusk in hand.

"I'm your moirail, it's my job to worry!" She calls back as Terezi raises the lift to bring the oliveblood into her hive. As she walks in, her flush crush gets a bit too close to sniff her, assessing the damage and making her blush in the process.

"Jegus, what cholerbear did you fight off this time?" Terezi asked as she led Nepeta to her respite block, where one of those squishy bean bag chairs resided. Nepeta shuddered as she began to recount what had happened.

"I was flarping with a mewfound enemy when I beat him to a treasure mound, where we then promptly dueled. I spared his life, but he was an extremely sore loser beclaws just a mew hours later he somehow found my hive with some drones in tow and...tried to kill me." Nepeta took a small breath before continuing. "I was able to fight them all off and even killed him but...he was a blueblood, and his sword was all fancy and spiked and..." She ran a hand over her bandages, which were stained olive. "I'm not sure how much time I have left, so I want to tell you something before I kick it."

Terezi sat in stunned silence, still processing the story she was told in such a rush. "So, instead of going to a mediculler, who could most definitely fix you up, you wanted to risk it to confess something to me?"

"There wouldn't have been enough time! Please just, listen, okay?" Nepeta begged, clasping Terezi's hands in hers, to which they both blushed.

"...fine. Tell me, then we're taking you to a mediculler because I know for a fact you're delirious from blood loss and the near death experience." Terezi said, looking her directly in what she hoped was her eyes.

"I'm....I'm...!"

"Take your ti-"

"I'mflushedfuryou!" She spat out in a rush, facing away as her face was flooded with a heavy green. The two sat there in a buzzing silence as the tealblood digested the info slowly. Licking her lips, she finally spoke.

"You...you really are...?" She spoke so quietly, Nepeta almost didn't hear.

"Yes. I never told Karkat, and then he was in a quadrant with Sollux. I was so happy for them but it just...tore me up so much until I realized that...that all those feelings, all those emotions I held...they were all fur you! You messaged me first, you introduced me to roleplaying, you helped me gather the courage to pursue a moiraillegiance with Equius, you never pushed me away, insulted me, berated everything I liked...Terezi, I've wanted to be with you fur so long, it's a miracle I'm still standing to tell you now!"

Nepeta was panting, having confessed all of her feelings in one breath while she waited. For death? For a response? She didn't know, her emotions were running on such high it was hard to tell what she was thinking anymore.

"Nepeta, I..." Terezi began, before stopping. She mulled over her options before finally settling on the simplest one. She leaned forward, lifted Nepeta's head by the chin and pressing her lips upon hers. They stayed like that before Nepeta tackled her and continued to kiss her. After a moment, they finally broke away before giggling madly.

"Ehehehehee! The mighty Dragoness pounds her tail into the ground, calling attention to everyone in the court! 'Fierce Huntress!' She roars, 'You are found guilty of 612 accounts of being too cute! How do you plead?'"

"The proud Huntress never backs down from a fight! Swishing her tail lazily, she responds with 'How can you accuse me of something...when you are guilty of the same crime?'"

Terezi gasps dramatically before dissolving into giggles once more, continuing to roleplay with her newfound matesprit.

 

_**Hours in the future, but only a couple...** _

"So let me get this straight...you found the corpse of some random blueblood in the woods, his lusus attacked you, and you waited several hours with only a couple of bandages, stitches, and sopor to keep you going before your matesprit here dragged you here to get you fixed up?" The mediculler asked, an extremely questioning look on their face.

"...yes?"

...

"Eh, I've had stranger cases." They said, looking as though, despite their previous statement, they aren't getting paid enough to deal with the olive's shenanigans.


	3. Rosemary in (Not Quite) By the Books!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kanaya "borrows" an eldritch tome from her dearly beloved Rose to impress her with a special gift, not everything goes quite to plan. Sadly, she must reveal her plan to her a bit earlier than expected. Better to ruin a surprise than ruin reality, as they say!
> 
> (Nobody says that, by the way.)

Two girls stood in a bedroom, watching a pile of...something squirm and writhe as it made noises that weren't actually noises and made shapes that didn't belong on any plane of existence. They stood there for a good while, letting the incomprehensible scene play out in front of them before one of them, Rose Lalonde, spoke.

"So."

"So." Responded Kanaya Maryam, her girlfriend of 3 years now.

"You took my eldritch recipe book under the guise of 'borrowing' it-"

"For a surprise, yes."

"-used too much, what was it, granulated rabid wolf fang-"

"The page was not clear on the amount at all."

"-proceeded to realize that what you made was  _not_ , in fact, a beautiful black flower that held the cosmos within its petals-'

"I would like to say that it was the poof of disgustingly smelling smoke that gave it away."

"-but instead a horrific creature caught between existence and non-existence, all for a surprise gone wrong." Rose finished.

"...yes."

"Oglogoth preserve me I love you so much, have I ever told you that?"

"Only at least once per day my love." Kanaya responded as Rose embraced her lovingly.

The horrid creature continued to write and make not-sounds. They still had time before it became an actual problem.


	4. Vrisnep in Pale in Comparison!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of a rather bloody meteor trip, a cat and a spider have some pale moments before the horrorterrors overtake their doomed timeline.

Rainbows covered the cold, empty metal walls of the meteor lab, dripping and filling the halls with a scent that would drive a rainbow drinker mad.

It's a shame theirs was killed twice over.

At the rooftop of this very meteor, two trolls stood. Two that hadn't even interacted all that much, but were still """friends""" in the loosest sense possible.

In the end, bonding over murdering the possessed (though neither of them would ever know that) friend that ended up killing a good amount of their other friends is a good way to make a relationship work at the end of the world.

Thems the br8s, as one of them would say.

"...you know what's the saddest part of all of this, Vriskers?"

"The fact that all of our friends are dead and we're probably going to join them soon by bleeding out from our wounds or the horrorterrors flaying our minds and bodies because this is a doomed session?"

"No. I never got to tell Karkitty how I felt, and I never told how Terezi how happy I was fur her for doing what I couldn't."

At this, Vriska laughs.

"Yeah, that's fair. If it was me in your shoes, I would've wanted to do the same, except reverse who was where."

A comfortable silence washes over them, the only sound to be heard for miles in the incipisphere is the calm breathing of the only two living creatures in the entire universe.

"..."

"........"

"Hey Vriskers?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna pile before we die?" A beat. "We don't have to, I was just thinking of Equius and how we would comfort each other and I didn't know if you ever had a moirail and-"

"Huuuuuuuush. Let's go find some stuff." Vriska said, grim smile adorning her face.

A few moments later, they were in the computer room, having swept up the corpses and blood that permeated the area with a none too pale-friendly atmosphere, with a pile of Nic Cage posters, various sugar cubes, gold, yarn balls, eight balls, and various jackets in the center. The two held each other close, giving soft paps and even softer shooshes as though they had been fated from birth to be with each other in this moment.

Technically, considering everything that happened, maybe it was fated.

"You knoooooooow, me and 'Rez were pale for a bit. Just a bit though. That, however, as short lived as it was........" She looked down at the now peaceful form of the oliveblood she never got to know too well. "It really _pales_ in comparison."

"Hehehehehe...that pun was a  _cat_ -astrophe." Nepeta giggled.

"Yeah, but not every fly that falls into my web is a winner." Vriska responds.

Another comfortably silent beat.

"The mighty huntress would like to tell the horrific scourge of the eight seas one last thing, if she would permit it?"

"Only if it's worth my time, she says to the rather cute huntress. As you can  _clearly_ see, I am quite busy."

A giggle shared between them.

"...good morning."

"........good morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD now i feel bad because ALL THREE stories featuring nepeta and they all end up with her hurt and I only realized it after i was done typing this story.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed sabrina! i wouldve went the extra mile and done scourge sisters as well but i literally couldn't think of a GOT DAM thing.


End file.
